Nicknames
by LighterThanWhite
Summary: Coming up with nicknames is harder than it seems. OOC/AU.


**Hi Folivers! :) This is LighterThanWhite and I just have to say... I'm back! I know I haven't written a story for this fandom in a while, but I want to try again! :) This isn't a full length story, I apologize. This is just a drabble that came into mind. So yeah, enjoy! :)**

**OBVIOUS: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.  
NOT OBVIOUS: Muffins.**

* * *

As 'FOLIVE', a term Chyna used for the lovebirds, entered the A.N.T Farm, she squealed in delight and rushed to hug her two friends.

"Hey guys! How was your weekend?" She asked. Olive blushed as Fletcher grinned widely. Noticing their reactions, she smiled.

"No! You guys didn't!" Chyna exclaimed. Seeing Olive as red as ever, she jumped up and down, and hugged them once again.

"You guys! Give me the details!" She inquired, bringing the two on the couch. As they sat, Olive was the first to speak.

"Should we Fletcher? I mean, we promised not to mention anything-"

"It's fine Olive. Chyna is an exception since she must have figured it out and she's your best friend." He replied, putting his arm around her. Olive smiled and kissed his cheek while Chyna looked at them, excitement filling in her eyes. She wanted to know if they moved onto the next phase of their relationship.

"Well? Did you?" She pestered Olive. Giggling, she said those two words that made Chyna scream in joy.

"We did!" Chyna pumped her hands in the air, and squealed, giving Olive and Fletcher a death hug.

"C-CHYNA! C-C-Can't breathe!" Both stated. Realizing she was hugging them to death, hence the term 'death hug', she released her grip on them and sat back down.

"So? How was the kiss?" She winked towards Olive.

"Now that, I can't tell you." Olive smiled. Chyna rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" She grumbled, crossing her arms. She wanted to know how their first kiss was. Was it bad to ask?

"Because if I tell you, you might start screaming down the hall. Just like how Angus is when he hears that the cafeteria is serving flap jacks."

"Are they?"Angus pops up next to Olive, scaring everyone. In an instinct, Fletcher pulls Olive closer to him. Even after Angus told them he was fine with it, Fletcher was still overprotective. Like he would believe the guy who chased him in a zorro outfit the first time he found out about the 'fake relationship' he and Olive lied about. Though, Angus was still his friends so he eased up a bit.

"No Angus. That's tomorrow." He replied, still holding Olive.

"Dang it! Well, I wonder what they are serving today." Angus ran out of the room, which surprised everyone because he didn't run... often. Chyna looked at them after tearing her eyes away from the door.

"How much do you want to bet that he'll eat the food anyway?" Shrugging, something struck Chyna like a lightning bolt.

"Hey,"

"Didn't we establish this?" Fletcher chuckled.

"Shush. Since you guys are a couple for quite some time now,"

"A week and two days," Both Olive and Fletcher corrected.

"Yeah. I forgot." Chyna rolled her eyes. She found it cute they remembered, especially Fletcher, but she didn't need to be corrected in the middle of her sentence.

"What do you call each other?" She questioned. She grinned, already knowing their answer.

"What do you mean Chyna? We call each other by our names." Olive responded. Hearing those words, made her face fall.

"Are you kidding me?" She thought out loud.

"What's wrong with calling each other by our names?" Fletcher insisted.

"Nothing- It's just... Isn't as romantic. Don't you call each other baby? Or honey? Sweetcheeks? Cupcake?" Chyna listed.

"No. That's stupid." Olive laughed, along with Fletcher.

"Yeah Chyna. Were not married."

"Still! It would be more romantic! Didn't you guys call each other like that once?"

"No. And I remember because of my memory. Is nicknames that important in relationships?" Olive questioned, looking at Fletcher who was staring at her. She glanced over at Chyna who stood up, with her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes because it's a reminder of how much you guys love each other. It's like, something special."

"But it's just names Chyna. We don't need nicknames for each other because you know- we already know we like each other. I would say love, but were not grown ups." Fletcher nodded his head, agreeing with Olive's statement.

"I guess you right," Chyna sighed.

"Well, I'm off to get Angus. Who knows what trouble he'll get into again." Chyna left, leaving Fletcher and Olive alone in the ant room. Their was an awkward silence, until Fletcher spoke up.

"Do you think Chyna is right? About the whole nickname thing?"

"No- I-it's stupid. You heard me." Olive stuttered.

"I think we should give it a try."

"Okay." Olive replied quickly.

"But not baby, babe, honey, or sweetcheeks. It's too common, and we are not.. old."

"Sure. How about I call you shorty?" Fletcher said, grabbing hold of Olive's hand.

"No. I want a name that's something special," Olive smiled.

"Not like how Justin Bieber would call Selena Gomez. I mean, I'm a fan of him, but I'm more into classical music. You know that." Olive mentioned.

"I knew that you were into classical music, but I didn't strike you as a belieber."

"I can't help it. He can solve a rubics cube in a couple of minutes. You have to admit, that's talented."

"He's talented enough." Fletcher chuckled, playing with her fingers.

"True. But back to the nicknames-"

"How about Scruffles?"

"Dude! I'm not a teddy bear!"

"But your my teddy bear." Fletcher responded, which made Olive go in a fit of giggles.

"What?" Fletcher raised his eye brows.

"N-nothing." Olive stammered, still giggling. Fletcher caught on, and as revenge, he started to tickle her.

"O-okay! I-I give in!" Olive laughed, as Fletcher stopped.

"This is harder than I thought." Fletcher spoke as Olive sat back down in her original position.

"I got it! How about love?" Fletcher grinned, applauding himself.

"Leave that to One Direction." Olive smiled, kissing his cheeks.

"Fine. What do you want to call me then?" Fletcher asked, standing up. Olive did that same as they held hands, walking out of the ant room.

"What do you think of- weirdo?" Olive asked.

"No. I don't like it."

"Too bad. I'm still calling you weirdo."

"If you call me weirdo, I'll call you- red. Because you blush a lot." Blushing, and trying to hide it, she replied back.

"D-DO NOT!"

"Aha! Yes you do! You're blushing right now!" Being more humiliated, she blushed even more, but not before Fletcher lifted her chin.

"Your cuter when you blush."

"Stop being corny- weirdo!" They both laughed, as something caught Olive off guard.

"This will be a good story for our kids. Wait- what are we naming our children?" Pushing him away, she laughed.

"We're only twelve weirdo! Save that for later. Maybe fourteen. Or when I'm planning to have kids!" Olive giggled. Hearing the bell ring, she kissed his cheeks, and walked away.

"WE ARE NOT FINISHED WITH THIS CONVERSATION!" Giggling, she continued walking to her class.

She would always be his red. It was a weird nickname, but the backstory to it was adorable. Plus, not all nicknames were perfect. Before stepping into class, she whispered something that made her smile.

"Weirdo."

And Fletcher would always be her weirdo. Nothing will change that.

* * *

**So... much... fluff. Adorable, no? :) Who else loves One Direction? Justin Bieber? Selena Gomez? Is Jelena a cute couple? WHO LOVES ONE DIRECTION? LOL, thanks for reading and leave a review!**

_**P.S. Don't mind about any errors.**_

**LighterThanWhite**


End file.
